omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gacha Sword
Equipment/Weapon Synopsis The Gacha Sword 'is an important item present within The Gacha Series. In Gacha World, it's main importance is to be wielded by The Gacha Summoner, in order to rid the various worlds of "Corruption" and restorting the order held to the worlds prior to their alteration. They also play a role with Ellie, both in Gacha World and Gacha Memories. Ellie is revealed to have her true power sealed within The Gacha Sword and this, alongside with the fact she was corrupted causes her to suffer from realistic nightmares. The Gacha Sword also supposedly plays a center role in Gacha League, where it's once again wielded by Gacha Summoner Equipment/Weapon Statistics 'Tiering: Varies. High 4-C 'to '''2-A ' '''Verse: '''Gachaverse '''Name: '''The Gacha Sword '''Classification: '''Divine Sword, The Legendary Blade '''Wielder(s): Gacha Summoner, RNG Goddess Ellie , Creator Luni (Never actually used, but it's implied she can use it and The Blades of Corruption) Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Purification (Capable of clearing entire worlds of their "Corruption" and removing any traces of it), Elemental Manipulation (Has access to and can actively manipulate the elements, specifically Fire, Water, Air and Earth; these are derivatives of the main three elements), Light Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate the Light Element, which allows him to dispel of darkness based techniques), Darkness Manipulation (As with Light, Gacha Summoner can manipulate the Dark Element and overcome light), Morality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (The Gacha Sword has the ability to naturally cure corruption, changing those who are malicious and evil in nature to become pacified), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Portal Creation (Capable of creating portals to alternate universes and travesing them), Dream Manipulation (Entered Slyph's dream world and destroyed it to bring her back to reality). At it's full potential, It's capable of obtaining Law Manipulation (Restored the natural laws to the multiverse. Ellie was going to use The Gacha Sword to create her own Gacha World with it's own laws), Conceptual Manipulation (Destroyed the very concept of "Corruption" and removed it's influence across the entire multiverse), Creation (Through The Gacha Sword, Ellie was going to recreate the entire multiverse after having destroyed it completely), Existence Erasure (The Gacha Sword gave Ellie enough power to erase all of reality. Comparable artifacts can also erase entire cities) and Reality Warping (One who wields The Gacha Sword has the potential to rewrite reality and fundamentally change reality to meet their visions. Ellie herself was going to warp the entirety of existence) 'Destructive Ability: Varies. Large Star Level '(Even at it's weakest, it's vastly superior in power to entities such as Lolita Loli and gave Gacha Summoner enough power to defeat the likes of Slyph, Kilios and many other the other comparable boses) to '''Multiverse Level+ '(At it's strongest, it holds the power of RNG Goddess Ellie and is powerful enough to defeat the likes of Yume, Kitsune Mitsuko, Succubus Lilith and even a weakened Sol. In addition, RNG Goddess Ellie, has enough power to destroy all of existence, all universes and recreate the entire Gachaverse with it's own laws) 'Speed: Varies. FTL '(Capable of reacting the likes of Light Units, whom of which attack with pure light itself) to 'Immeasurable '(Can react to Creators and comparable entities such as Yume, Kitsune Mitsuko and Succubus Lilith. Creators of even the weakest kind, exists outside standard flow of Time, perceiving it as non-linear andpercieve Time differently han humans and are ultimately older than time ) 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Capable of effecting numerous dimensions at once and can also remove corruption from both Slyph's world and her dream universe) to '''Multiversal+ '''at full power (Can undo the entire multiverse, destroying all worlds and existence. In addition to recreate another multiverse with it's own laws) '''Weaknesses: '''The Gacha Sword can be weakened and not as powerful as it normally is. Also it depends on how well it's users can tap into it or ellie's power in order to achieve it's powerful effects Other Attributes '''Material or Element: '''It's made of RNG Goddess Ellie's essence, as it holds her power '''Needed Prerequisite for Use: '''One must be the destined hero of legend to use it. More specifically one must have the requirements of what are outlined in the legendary hero's lore. Also one must possess great luck to even use it right '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gacha Summoning: '''Their main power is that of being able to summon warriors from across the multiverse to aid them in battle when desired. The Gacha Summoner can summon 5 other warriors at a time and combat tough threats *'Erasure: 'The Gacha Sword can remove objects from reality at will, of which she can also do on a Multiversal Scale. completely erasing the multiverse *'Elemental Control: '''The Gacha Sword can tap into and use all the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water. This also extends to being able to manipulate both light and dark Category:Weapons Category:Gachaverse Category:Swords Category:Purification Users Category:Morality Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Water Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2